


酒友

by Pomegranate1986



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomegranate1986/pseuds/Pomegranate1986
Summary: 修罗场，还有喝醉以后的小可爱。





	酒友

**Author's Note:**

> RPS 预警！  
> 我就想看修罗场！  
> 我就想搞黄！  
> 渣文笔！  
> 无逻辑！  
> 慎入！

他拿出鑰匙打開門的時候，低頭就看到玄關処擺了一雙從沒見過的男士皮鞋，黑色小羊皮做成的布洛克式繫帶牛津鞋。他瞭解這些原本對於他來説過於繁瑣的細節，是因爲他的男朋友也有很多雙類似的款式。他聽見電視機裡搞笑藝人正做作又誇張地表演著段子，還有那個人笑得上氣不接下氣的略帶沙啞的金属质感的笑聲。他把鞋子脫下來換上自己的拖鞋，把外套和圍巾脫下來掛在玄關的掛鉤上。

走進客廳，他看到他的男朋友果然正赤足抱着腿坐地毯上背靠著沙發，茶几上擺著啤酒、芥末章魚和绢豆腐，正看著某關西組合主持的綜藝節目高興得忘乎所以。聽到他進門的聲音，那人回過頭看了他一眼，弯弯的眼睛濕漉漉的帶著剛才笑出的水汽。"勇人，你來啦。"，聲音又軟又甜，一聽就知道已經近乎喝醉了，但本人卻對此毫無自覺。旁邊的沙發上不出所料地正躺著一個身材修長的男人，正蓋著毯子面朝裡面地側躺著，看樣子似乎是被酒精浸染到彻底毫無知覺了。

冷笑了一聲，他抓起遙控器把電視啪地關掉。那人的表情懵懵懂懂的，還沒来得及反應過來为什么自己最喜歡的深夜節目突然就變成一道白光然後消失在漆黑的屏幕裡，下一秒就已經被人托著膝彎和後腰唰地从地上抱了起來。

"哎？勇人，那個節目還沒放送完……" 那人一边呱噪一边像個小孩一樣扭頭看著逐間遠離的電視機，話還沒說完就又被人咚地扔在了臥室的大床上，然後滾燙又惡狠狠的親吻就劈頭蓋臉地落下了。身上穿著的家居服T恤被迅速撩到胸前，那雙因為棒球而佈滿了繭子的大手順著動作撫上去然後輕輕用力地掐住了兩邊小小的乳尖，激得他發出了啊的一聲，仿佛是一隻被人踩了尾巴的貓。但貓咪即使被踩了尾巴也不會發出他那樣旖旎的聲音，只有经历着發情期渴望交配的小母猫才會像他一樣细声而动情地叫喚。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

雖然依然处于半醉半醒，醉猫本人還是能感覺到身上的男人似乎是生氣了，但酒精麻醉了他平日敏捷的反射神经，讓他搞不懂這個男人為什麼生氣。

然而話說回來，勇人——他交往了5年的男朋友，最近似乎特別容易生氣，還時不時愛鬧彆扭，這又是為什麼呢？難道是因為最近春季訓練不順利嗎…還是因為帶隊里的年輕新人太累了…最近因为双方都非常的忙，几乎有一整个月没有一起吃过饭，以至于他们只能趁着在他去球场取材的间隙偷偷亲热，两个30代的大男人像高中生一样躲在无人的角落里拥抱热吻、互相啃咬对方的唇舌交换唾液。这种感觉隐秘又刺激，却也让人愈发地欲求不满...难道说，是因为欲求不满吗......

适时打斷他胡思亂想的，是一陣從身下要害處傳送上大腦中樞的電擊一般的快感。他低頭看，發現自己的居家服褲子連同內褲都不知何時被脫得乾淨，白到發亮的大腿被兩手強行分開，於是只能被動地大張著，方便了男人用大拇指不厭其煩地磋磨著頂端，揉弄底部又轉而搔刮著他的會陰。身上不停游走的那双手让他渐渐感觉自己像一块被从烤网上夹起来的年糕，被欲火炙燒、被搓揉、被捏弄、被抚摸，突然又被翻了过去。背上的蝴蝶骨被刻意咬出一个又一个深深浅浅的牙印，男人仿佛像是最懂行的食客要仔细品尝高级刺身一般，舌頭先是從背溝出發順著肌肉的起伏向下，造訪了敏感的腰窩后沿着腰线往下舔弄，然後啃弄了渾圓翹挺的双臀，最后流連到了隱藏在白嫩臀肉里的秘穴，造訪了依然緊緊圍簇的嫩紅褶皺，让它变湿、变软、变得渴望被进入。

他的男朋友瞭解他身體上分佈著的每一個敏感點，刻意施爲之下更讓他爽得頓時忘了自己原本的困惑，也忘了客廳裡正躺著一個他的同事和所謂青梅竹馬的朋友。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

同事和青梅竹馬的朋友此時已經從沙發上坐了起來，看著貌似已經是酒醒了，又或者其實一直都清醒從來沒有真的醉過。當那個男人走進來這個屋子的一瞬間他就知道今晚的計劃要落空了，然後當人被帶到房間里房門嘭地關上的一瞬間他的臉更是徹底黑了下來。

他知道那個男人的存在，不，應該說是無法不注意到吧，從來沒有一個同齡人能讓他的童年玩伴那樣頻繁地、不分公開和私下場合地掛在嘴邊，大力稱讚和肯定其人品和能力。曾幾何時他自己也有過這樣的待遇，現在也時不時被這樣直白地表露欣賞。但仔細回想一下，由始至終被那人不吝言辭地讚許的似乎也只有他的外貌——"P你長得真好看呀"、"P就是個美男子"。——這麼一想卻更讓人惱火，似乎除了顏以外，现在的他在那個人的心裡總是比另外一個男人遜色。强烈的危機感迫使他终于決定要卑鄙一回，準備藉著酒醉和那個人對他的不設防，促使兩個人回到少年时代那种友达以上的亲密无间。也许是明白两个人能够重归于好的不易，自从恢复为亲友关系后，他总是小心翼翼地试探这份友情可以容纳变质的余地，不敢轻举易动。

然而他萬萬沒想到那個男人居然還拿到了這個家的備用鑰匙。還在猶豫著要不要跟著進主臥，卻聽到了主臥的門傳來"咔噠"的一聲上鎖的聲音，之後大概過了1分鐘後就聽到了从房间里隐隐约约地传来像貓咪叫春一般甜膩的呻吟。 

“那里....嗯！” 被摸到敏感的地方时，那人会发出撩人又甜蜜的催促。

他侧耳听了一会儿，下面已经硬得像一块滚烫的烧红了的铁，恨不得冲破那扇房门掀翻那个人身上那个自以为是的碍眼又自大的混蛋，把下身塞进那个雪白柔软又硬朗结实的身体里，感受着那具身体因为他的插入而颤栗抖动，皮肤染上绯红溢出薄汗，一边羞涩地说不要一边叫得更动情更淫靡。躺在沙发上就着想象和毯子上残余的香气，他发泄出了一回射在了自己的手上，不甘心又不尽兴，忍不住狠狠地骂了一句脏话。

而卧室里传来的声音揭示了主人家的情事并未完场，激烈的肉搏战逐渐演化成了耳鬓厮磨。有人沙哑着嗓子说不要，另一个人低声细语地诱哄。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

编不出来了，就这样吧


End file.
